


Wszystkie kobiety Florimel

by Yuri_Onna



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny, Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Femslash, Humor, Lesbian Character, Wszystkie kobiety Florimel, Yuri, niszczenie dzieciństwa
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/pseuds/Yuri_Onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flora, w odróżnieniu od większości rodzeństwa, uważała zawsze, że są ciekawsze rzeczy od królowania w Amberze. Podróżując przez cienie miała wiele przygód. Oto zbiór krótkich historyjek im poświęconych.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Czekoladki i mróz

**Author's Note:**

> Uwaga, fanfik napisany z destrukcyjnymi zamiarami względem jednej z moich ukochanych książek z dzieciństwa, czyli "Kronik Amberu" Zelaznego i paru innych pozycji przy okazji. Duża porcja cracku, czujcie się ostrzeżeni.

Flora nie lubiła wcześnie wstawać. Uniosła głowę, zsuwając z twarzy niesforne, złote loki, które w takich chwilach potrafiły być denerwujące. Pół Amberu mogło jej zazdrościć urody, a drugie pół udawać, że nie zazdrości, ale być może przynajmniej części by to przeszło, gdyby docierało do nich, ile czasu trzeba poświęcić starannemu utrzymaniu tych włosów. Na szczęście leżąca obok niej kobieta zapewne nie należała do tych, którym by to przeszkadzało. Jej włosy, zwykle starannie upięte, teraz były rozrzucone wokół jej głowy, tworząc jasną aureolę. Flora uśmiechnęła się, podobał jej się ten widok. Dziewczyna była naprawdę słodka. Korciło ją, żeby obudzić tamtą pocałunkiem, ale gdy pochyliła się, aby to zrobić, kilka kosmyków zsunęło się niżej i dziewczyna otworzyła oczy, czując łaskotanie. 

Uśmiechając się, Flora uniosła głowę, pozwalając swojej kochance powoli i leniwie podnieść się.   
\- O, wstało już słońce... - zauważyła - Zwykle wstaję przed świtem.  
\- To była jednak dość... intensywna noc, nieprawdaż? Zasługujesz chyba na coś więcej, jakby nie patrzeć, jesteś królową.  
\- Uwierz mi, że gdybym mogła, z przyjemnością wróciłabym do roli księżniczki - blondynka bez trudu strzepnęła resztki snu z powiek i wstała, idąc przez pokój, zaś za jej nagim ciałem podążał wzrok Flory - Bycie królową wcale nie jest tak przyjemne, jakby się mogło wydawać. Właściwie to nie rozumiem ludzi, którym tak bardzo się spieszy, aby objąć tron. Znałam kiedyś jednego takiego, który gotów był nawet zabijać, żeby tylko z księcia stać się królem. Niezły czubek...  
\- Chyba rozumiem - Flora mało nie roześmiała się, bo słowa te momentalnie przypomniały jej o rodzinie - I co się z nim stało?  
\- Odesłałam go do domu w kajdanach. Z tego co mi pisano, odsiaduje wyrok w najgłębszej celi w swoim rodzinnym zamku. I nieprędko stamtąd wyjdzie, jak zapewniła mnie jego rodzina. Swoją drogą, niezła rodzinka. Ponoć chłopak miał kupę starszych braci, którzy nie umilali mu życia.  
\- Wiesz - Flora doszła do wniosku, że jeszcze przez kilka chwil będzie się rozkoszować miękkością pościeli - Nie od dziś się mówi, że z rodziną najlepiej wychodzi się na portretach.  
\- Och, bez przesady, słowa złego nie powiem o mojej siostrze.  
\- Nigdy się nie kłóciłyście?  
\- Właściwie to... - młoda królowa wstała sprzed lustra, powoli przebierając się - Raz i to dość ostro, skończyło się to niezłym zamieszaniem, królestwa mało szlag nie trafił... ale proszę, nie myśl, że jesteśmy nienormalne czy coś w tym stylu....  
\- Ależ skądże - Flora nie mogła tym razem powstrzymać się od śmiechu, a jej melodyjny chichot wypełnił pokój - Uwierz mi, aż za dobrze rozumiem to, o czym mówisz.

***

Lubiła ten cień. Pierwszy raz odwiedziła Arendelle dawno temu, wedle tutejszej rachuby było to jakieś trzydzieści pięć lat wcześniej. Zasmakowała w tutejszej czekoladzie, a elegancja i luksusy, tak charakterystyczne dla bogatego, nadmorskiego miasta sprawiły, ze zamieszkała tu nawet przez pewien czas. Posiadłość, w której wtedy mieszkała, już dawno kupił ktoś inny, ale nie przywiązywała się zbytnio do rzeczy. Poznała ojca swojej obecnej kochanki oraz jego ojca, wywierając na ich zresztą odpowiednie wrażenie. Przez miasto przewijały się tłumy ciekawych ludzi, więc nie narzekała na brak towarzystwa. Zostałaby pewnie jeszcze dłużej, ale niestety jej rodzina miała brzydki zwyczaj przypominać sobie o niej akurat w najmniej odpowiednich momentach. Ściągnięta w jakiejś pilnej sprawie przez Eryka, zapomniała o Arendelle na długo.

Kiedy znowu zatęskniła za tutejszymi słodyczami, w królestwie nie rządził już nikt, kogo by znała. Na tronie zasiadła córka chłopaka, którego kiedyś spotkała jako młodziutkiego następcę tronu. Wiedziona ciekawością udała się na spotkanie z królową Elsą. I choć przywykła do tego, iż to ona robi wrażenie na innych, to tym razem zadziałało to także w drugą stronę. Zarówno uroda jak i wrodzony wdzięk władczyni Arendelle zaimponowały jej. Ale było coś jeszcze, jakaś dziwna, spowijająca Elsę aura tajemniczości, która sprawiała, że ludzie wydawali się zachowywać lekki dystans w stosunku do niej. Wszyscy darzyli ją widoczną sympatią i szacunkiem, ale był w ich zachowaniu jakiś cień obaw. Flora uznała, że jest to całkiem ekscytujące i może odnajdzie w tym miejscu coś więcej niż tylko przepyszne słodycze. 

Nie myliła się. Królowa okazała się interesującą osobą, zaś powołanie się na pewne związki z jej rodziną otworzyło Florze drzwi do jej komnat i załatwiło zaproszenie na kolację. Elsa, chociaż wyraźnie zadowolona z wizyty, wydawała się trzymać ją nieco na dystans. Flora uznała, że to naturalna reakcja wobec tego, jak ją tutaj traktują. Pozbawiona bagażu wiedzy i doświadczeń mieszkańców Arendelle, uznała, że nic jej nie ogranicza.  
\- Wasza wysokość, proszę nie zrozumieć mnie źle, ale czy bardzo się pomylę, jeśli powiem, że wyczuwam w pałacu jakąś nieprzyjemną aurę? - uderzyła prosto z mostu, co zawsze uważała za najlepsze w takich sytuacjach. I nie pomyliła się, Elsa spojrzała na nią zaskoczona, ale bynajmniej nie zła.  
\- Masz rację, pani Florimel... - zaczęła, ale Flora przerwała jej natychmiast.  
\- Flora, po prostu Flora.  
\- Dobrze... Floro... W takim razie mów mi „Elsa“, ja też nie lubię formalności... - powiedziała z wahaniem, jakby nawiązywanie bliższych relacji z kimkolwiek sprawiało jej trudność - Jestem królową od ponad już roku. Było z tym trochę problemów na początku, ale dałam sobie jakoś radę - westchnęła - Nauczyłam się rządzić i sądziłam, że poddani nie mają powodów, aby narzekać. Kłopot w tym, że jednak mają...  
\- A co się stało? - Flora nie lubiła rozmów o polityce, nudziła ją, a poza tym gdyby miała na nie ochotę, wystarczyło wrócić do Amberu, gdzie miałaby tego aż nadto.  
\- Naturalnym wydaje się oczekiwanie, że jako królowa wyjdę za mąż i będę miała potomstwo. Pojawiali się już pierwsi kandydaci, ale jakoś udało mi się ich pozbyć. Nie, żeby byli starzy, odrażający lub ubodzy, nic z tych rzeczy, książęta jak z bajki, mówię ci, moja siostra mówiła, że to „konkretne ciacha“ czy jakoś tak, jednak...   
\- Jednak? - Flora wyczuła, że może jednak nie o politykę tu idzie, poza tym nie mogła nie zauważyć, że sztywny do tej pory ton królowej jakby się rozluźniał.  
\- Widzisz, jesteś z zewnątrz, więc nie wiesz nic o mnie - wstała od stołu i podeszła do okna - Wielu nadal po cichu nazywa mnie tu lodową wiedźmą. Nie mam pretensji, nadal nie do końca panuję nad emocjami... - głos Elsy lekko zadrżał, kiedy poczuła dłoń stojącej niej Flory na jej ramieniu.  
\- Mów, nie jestem z tych, które osądzają po pozorach - uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco.  
\- W chwilach gwałtownych emocji, najczęściej negatywnych, wytwarzam lód. Potrafię zamrozić wszystko wokół. Nauczyłam się nad tym jakoś panować, ale boję się, że gdy znajdę się w łóżku z mężem, to... - zarumieniła się, ale Flora dostrzegła na jej zakłopotanej twarzy także ulgę, jakby królowa pierwszy raz wyrzuciła z siebie gniotący ją od dawna ciężar - Nie muszę mówić, czym by się to skończyło dla całego królestwa...  
\- Myślę, że mogę w tym pomóc - powiedziała, uśmiechając się.  
\- Naprawdę? Proszę!   
\- Ależ oczywiście - Flora podeszła do stołu i wzięła w palce czekoladkę, rozpakowując ją z papierka i wkładając powoli do ust - Chodź tu i poczęstuj się...

***

Flora powoli wygrzebywała się z pościeli, podczas gdy Elsa była już ubrana. Tak, księżniczka Amberu doszła do wniosku, że rola królowej zdecydowanie by jej nie odpowiadała.  
\- Tylko pamiętaj, że z mężczyznami tak prosto ci nie będzie - powiedziała, wstając z łóżka - Są bardziej prości w obsłudze i mają krótki przebieg, jednak sami uważają się za niezwykle wymagających i lubią, jeśli nie rozwiewa się im tych złudzeń. Co nie znaczy, że jest źle, znam takich, których nie zamieniłabym z żadną dziewczyną.  
\- Dziękuję raz jeszcze. Dużo mnie... nauczyłaś - Flora uznała, że rumieniec na policzkach konkretnej i stanowczej na co dzień Elsy jest uroczą ozdobą, lepszą od jakiejkolwiek biżuterii.   
\- A ty byłaś nader chętną i pojętną uczennicą - podeszła i pocałowała ją w policzek - Zresztą, jeśli chcesz, możemy powtórzyć tę lekcję jeszcze raz. Co by wszystko się odpowiednio... utrwaliło.  
\- Muszę już iść, ale... Przyjdź wieczorem, proszę.

Ubierając się, Flora doszła do wniosku, że nie myliła się. Rzeczywiście, znalazła w Arendelle coś słodkiego. I nie była to wyłącznie czekolada.   
\- Ech, te młodziutkie królowe - szepnęła do siebie, siadając przed lustrem - Tak niewiele wam potrzeba do szczęścia, a tak starannie to wszystkie ukrywacie... Czyż nie, Zuziu? - dodała, uśmiechając się do swoich wspomnień.


	2. Dzika czy Łagodna?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niszczenia wspomnień z dzieciństwa ciąg dalszy XD

\- Och taaaak.... taaaaak... - westchnienia Flory wypełniały komnatę. Obszerne, drewniane łoże lekko skrzypiało, zaś księżniczka Amberu leżąc w swobodnej pozie wśród rozrzuconej w nieładzie pościeli rozkoszowała się każdą chwilą. Powód jej westchnień miał głowę zanurzoną między jej nogami. Długie, kruczoczarne włosy młodej kobiety spływały pasmami na jej plecy. Flora powstrzymywała się jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym jej ciało wyprężyło się jak naciągnięta struna, by wydać z siebie długi, przeciągły jęk i opaść bez sił, jak marionetka, której ktoś przeciął sznurki.   
\- Naprawdę, nie masz pojęcia jak się cieszę, że pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniają - powiedziała do swojej kochanki, kiedy ta znalazła się znowu koło niej - Jesteś niezmiennie fantastyczna.  
\- Uczyłam się od najlepszej - ciemnowłosa pocałowała ją w policzek.  
\- I nauka nie poszła w las, mimo upływu czasu - Flora powoli podniosła się - Powinnaś chyba zmienić przydomek. „Łagodna“ jest ostatnim, jaki mi przychodzi do głowy, kiedy jesteśmy razem. Co być powiedziała na „Zuzanna Dzika“ lub „Zuzanna Namiętna“?  
\- Może od razu „Zuzanna Chętna“? - królowa wstała z łóżka, nalewając do dwóch kieliszków wino z karafki - A jeśli chodzi o dzikość, to uwierz mi, zobaczyłabyś ją w pełni dopiero, gdyby mój starszy braciszek dowiedział się, co tu robimy...  
\- Nie spodobałoby mu się to?  
\- Och, nawet nie pytaj. Wielki król Piotruś ma cokolwiek... konserwatywne wyobrażenie na temat wielu spraw. Właściwie, ja też je miałam, zanim poznałam ciebie, choć na pewno nie byłam aż tak zamknięta jak on. Rany - podała Florze kieliszek wypełniony rubinowym płynem - Wyobrażam sobie, jak on tu wpada z tym swoim mieczem i krzyczy „Na Aslana, to wbrew naturze i niegodziwe!“ - roześmiała się, słysząc swój głos przedrzeźniający pełną patosu manierę jej starszego brata.  
\- Tak, uwierz mi, zdaję sobie znakomicie sprawę, jakim problemem potrafi być rodzeństwo - Flora wzięła łyk. Wino w cieniu Narnii zawsze było dobre.  
\- Nie, żebym narzekała. Łucja jest ok, zresztą rzadko jest w domu, bardziej bawi ją latanie po lasach i patrolowanie granic. Nie wnikam, co ona tam z kim robi i vice versa. Chyba zresztą dlatego tak się lubimy. Gdybym musiała spotykać się z nią na co dzień, nasza sympatia zapewne by zmalała. Kiedyś myślałam, że mieć młodszą siostrę to koszmar, ale tutaj doceniłam to. Fajnie mieć kogoś, z kim można czasami pogadać jak z drugą babą, która na dodatek nie patrzy na ciebie jak na półboginię.  
\- A ja?  
\- Jasne, ale jak często tu zaglądasz?

Flora wiedziała, że Zuzanna ma rację. Czas w cieniach upływał w odmiennym niż w Amberze tempie. Odwiedziła to miejsce zaledwie trzy razy. Za pierwszym razem poznała Zuzię, kiedy ta miała ledwie osiemnaście lat, była młodziutką kobietą, która niedawno zasiadła na tronie. Piękną, pełną pasji i współczucia dla innych. Poznały się przypadkiem, kiedy wspólnie z rodzeństwem wyruszyła na łowy. Podróżująca wówczas przez cienie Flora uratowała jej życie, kładąc strzałą z łuku niedźwiedzia, który rzucił się na królową i powalił jej konia. Zuzanna była poobijana i miała skręconą nogę, więc Flora zaopiekowała się nią, początkowo bardziej z ciekawości, której jednak stopniowo przeradzało się w sympatię. Gdy odwiozła królową do Ker Paravel, powitano ją tam niczym bohaterkę. Pozostała przez jakiś czas, zaś Zuzanna odnalazła w niej kogoś, kogo próżno było szukać w całej Narnii - przyjaciółkę. Ciche, nieco smutne piękno samotnej wśród kochających ją wszak poddanych królowej magnetyzująco przyciągało zaś jasnowłosą księżniczkę Amberu. Szybko dostrzegła, czego tamtej brakuje - jak każdej młodej dziewczynie. I dała jej to, nie prosząc o nic w zamian.

Chociaż wydało jej się, że opuściła Narnię na krótko, podczas drugiej wizyty Zuzanna była już pięć lat starsza i choć nadal z całego rodzeństwa Pevensie miała największe problemy z akceptacją swojego pobytu w Narnii, to jednak zmieniła się. Zagubienie ustąpiło miejsca pewności siebie, a trzeźwość umysłu niejeden raz temperowała co bardziej zwariowane plany jej brata, nazywanego „Wielkim królem“. Gdy Flora widziała ich razem, dochodziła do wniosku, że tworzyli nader zgrabną parę przeciwieństw, jednak zdawała sobie doskonale sprawę, że tabu dotyczące relacji rodzinnych było tu równie mocne jak w Amberze. Była to jedna z tych rzeczy, których w sobie nie cierpiała. Uważała, że na miłość nie powinno nakładać się ograniczeń. Miała doskonałą świadomość tego, jak Julian patrzył na Fionę, nie potrafiła też nie dostrzegać iskier trzaskających między Deirdre i Corwinem. Zwłaszcza ta ostatnia dwójka wydawała jej się urocza i czasami zastanawiała się, czy nie byłoby sprawiedliwiej, gdyby mogli bez jakichkolwiek oporów dzielić łożę - a i sama pewnie chętnie by do niego z nimi wskoczyła. Jednak imperatyw dotyczący kazirodztwa wbito im do głów mocno - także i jej, dlatego szybko wyrzucała z głowy takie myśli. 

Teraz, kiedy była w tym cieniu po raz trzeci, Zuzanna przekroczyła już trzydziestkę. Niedawno wróciła z jednego z ościennych krajów, gdzie jakiś lokalny książę starał się o jej rękę, z marnym zresztą rezultatem. Radość z niespodziewanej wizyty Flory wyraziła tak entuzjastycznie, że księżniczka Amberu wiedziała, iż długo będzie pamiętać tę noc.  
\- Tak często, jak tylko mogę, uwierz mi - odrzekła po dłuższej chwili - Nic na to nie poradzę.   
\- Szkoda. Lubię Narnię, ale...  
\- Ale?  
\- Piotrek, Edek i Łucja zaakceptowali swoje role, dobrze się w nich czują i świetnie bawią. Ale ja widzę, że to tylko rola, kostium, który założyłam. Nie jestem królową, nigdy nią nie byłam. Gram jej rolę, ale jestem zwykłą dziewczyną. W moich rodzinnych stronach pewnie miałabym już męża i dzieci...  
\- Tęsknisz za tym?  
\- Wiesz, kiedy ten kalormeński książę prosił mnie o rękę... Poczułam się przez krótką chwilę dziwnie. Coś jakby przypomniało mi, kim naprawdę jestem. Jasne, facet absolutnie mnie nie kręcił, ale... ale...  
\- Spokojnie - Flora pogładziła jej ciemne włosy - Po prostu tęsknisz za domem. To naturalne, ja czasami też tak mam. Nieważne, jak piękne są inne krainy, dom jest zawsze tam, gdzie zostawiłyśmy serce.

Zuzanna nie odpowiedziała, tylko przytuliła się do Flory i zaczęła płakać. Trwało to dłuższą chwilę.   
\- Ech, żadna tam ze mnie „Zuzanna Łagodna“, raczej „Zuzanna Beksa“ czy „Zuzanna Żałosna“ - powiedziała w końcu, dopijając resztkę wina i sięgając po karafkę, aby dolać sobie więcej.   
\- Nie zgodzę się. Po prostu „Zuzanna Wrażliwa“ - Flora pocałowała ją w usta - i niezmiennie urocza. „Nawet jeśli nieco już chyba wstawiona“ - dodała w myślach.


End file.
